Zhentarim
|members = At least 10,000 at its height|allegiances = Church of Bane and Cyric|enemies = Harpers, Lords' Alliance, Cult of the Dragon, The Rundeen, Netheril}}The Zhentarim, (pronounced: /zˈhɛntɑːrɪm/ z-HENT-ah-rim) previously known as the Black Network, is a mercenary company, and greater mercantile organisation in Erigold, who, over their 2000 years of existence, has had a storied history as a cadre of self-serving thieves, spies, assassins and malevolent wizards, who for a time, were indentured by their leaders to serve dark gods Bane and Cyric. Over the decades, the organisation experienced several leaps and bounds in terms of successes, but also major misfortune, particularly for their historical strongholds. Aims and goals As an extension of the will of the dark wizard Manshoon, the Zhentarim was initially formed as a mercenary company to support his rule with the aim of spreading that control over all of Erigold. After he recruited the faithful of Bane, unscrupulous merchants and lesser mages to his cause, they collectively sought to dominate all aspects of the Realms, either by manipulation, outright control or, if they couldn't exert control over something, extinction. Activities In order to achieve their financial goals the Zhentarim agents often dealt in illicit goods and contraband, using their extensive mercantile contacts to move products throughout the neighbouring lands and over Erigold's more hazardous terrains. The types of commodities they dealt in were slaves, poison, drugs and even smokepowder weapons. They are not above resorting to sabotage, blackmail, arson to outright murder to undermine their mercantile or political opponents. They were even known to purposefully upset the balance of natural beasts, stir up aggressive monster populations within the wild, and even threaten isolated towns and villages, in effect forcing the residents to rely upon the protection of the Zhentarim. Organisation ;Inner Circle From the early years of the organisation until 1369 DR, a few years prior the resurrection of Bane, the Zhentarim was ruled by the triumvirate of Manshoon, the ultimate authority and Lord of Zhentil Keep, Sememmon, his arcane student who presided over Darkhold, and Fzoul Chembryl, the High Priest of Bane. The Zhentarim was rife with mistrust, even amongst its upper echelons. While Manshoon had a bond of trust with his pupil Sememmon, his relationship with Fzoul was one of mutual disdain shrouded by public respect. While the three shared the same goal of increasing their collective wealth and power, it was at best an uneasy alliance that ultimately fell apart. *Manshoon: In addition to his role as the ultimate authority of the Zhentarim, Manshoon held the title of High Lord of Zhentil Keep, speaker of the city-state's Council of Lords and had the full backing of the Zhentilar army. He kept close control over the Zhentarim, and controlled the other city states either through manipulation of their leadership or outright force. *Sememmon: The obedient and skilful lieutenant of Manshoon long served as the Lord of Darkhold and unfailingly loyal servant of the Zhentarim. Due to its distance from Manshoon and the Zhentarim, the mage-lord only recruited the most loyal and capable agents, about 1000 strong. Sememmon's second-in-command was the powerful mage Ashemmi, a former Harper, his consort and true love. *Church of Bane: Working under Fzoul Chembryl, a number of Zhentarim agents came into the organisation form the Church of Bane. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Faction Category:Dragon Heist Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Zhentarim